Sweet
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: A drabble for AkuRoku Day! Roxas goes through planning his wedding. The Sweet to the Spicy and Sweet series.


**This is (technically) the second part to my Spicy and Sweet series! The first oneshot, "Ying-Yang" is posted and can be found on my profile! That's the smutty oneshot, this is the fluffy one. Actually, this one is read more like a collective events drabble. Anyways, both can be read on their own!**

**Happy AkuRoku day!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

"**Marriage is like two people's paths meeting on the road of life and merging into one."**

* * *

**Bridezilla:**

I couldn't help but pout. I didn't mean to be, but I was very protective over what happened with my wedding. I was obsessed after watching Sora's wedding almost two years ago now go along without a hitch. It had been beautiful and frankly, I wanted that too.

I turned rather…un-me-like…when I was planning perfection. I became a devil. Since I was little I was driven by perfection. A perfectionist, that was me. And things could get ugly when I didn't get perfection. I mean, I was a negotiable person, but this was something very important to me.

I was lucky that one of Axel's friends was the florist who was going to work on our flower arrangements. I liked Marluxia, oddly enough, and he was trying his hardest to satisfy me. But the problem was, it was hard to get a perfectionist to cooperate with someone who had been nicknamed, "The Bitch Slap." Cooperation was out of the question and I wasn't happy to hear that the flowers I wanted were apparently "out of season" and would be "difficult to get in a large number." Marluxia was working with me, suggesting other options. But I was stubborn. I knew what I wanted and that was that. I had to bite my tongue multiple times as he showed me the different arrangements that would be easier to make (and arguably cheaper) and were still extremely beautiful.

"You're being a Bridezilla," Sora joked. He was with me, discussing things with Marluxia, helping me with my planning. I glared at him, kicked his shin under the table we were sitting at and sighed angrily. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't understand why I acted this way. It was childish, immature, and nothing at all like me. This wedding had me screwed up.

When we got home (I had bitterly agreed with Marluxia on a different arrangement) I had stomped frustratingly into the apartment, Sora on my heels, and shut myself in the bedroom, making sure to make the door really _snap._

"Bridezilla mode?" Axel asked, taking a swig from his beer as he watched a baseball game. Next to him was Riku who looked all too interested and seemed to have been oblivious to the angry bride.

"You betcha," Sora said. He plopped down onto the couch beside his husband and rolled his eyes, amused. "He blamed his mood on the wedding. Meaning he blames the wedding on the one who asked him to marry them. Meaning he blames you."

Axel sucked in a breath, sounding like a painful hiss. He wrinkled his nose, looking at the bedroom door. "Meaning I don't get sex tonight. Bummer."

* * *

**Mothers:**

Mom was the biggest help for me. She helped more than Sora did, which was surprising. He felt that I was being a regular old Queen, barking orders as my wedding crept closer and closer. He had laughed at me, telling me I was getting myself worked up for nothing. He claimed everything was going to be perfect. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't exactly Mr. Lucky.

Mom helped a lot with the planning. She knew what to do and she helped make the phone calls and arrangements. She suggested places we go to, what would look nice, what wouldn't. She calmed me down when I got worked up. And through the entire thing, she helped me so much that I was able to keep up with my schoolwork.

She was my safe haven. She was my support. I couldn't thank her enough. Not ever. I finally felt the pride that she had felt for Sora when he was getting married. It was such a good feeling that I thought nothing at all could screw up what I hoped to be my most perfect day.

"Sweetheart," she would say when she noticed me stressing over the planning or over school. "This is a special time. Not a time to get over worked. It's hopefully only going to happen once in your lifetime, so enjoy it, don't fret."

Mom was too good to be true.

* * *

**Brother-in-law:**

Even though Sora and Riku were soulmates and had been stuck to each other's hips since babies, Riku and I had been friends growing up as well.

He had always been so nice to me. I never admitted it to anyone, but he was like a role model. I had always looked up to him when we were little and even now, I still looked up to him. I trusted him to be my brother's protector, a job I had always felt was mine. When it came to Sora, he was like my assistant in making sure he was safe and happy.

He was nice. He was nice to me. We were friends and it was one of the friendships I cherished the most.

"Don't let your ice cream melt," he laughed one day, walking beside me. He had taken me out for a day of relaxation, having noticed the stress I was under. We were walking through the city park now, cutting through on our way back to my apartment. Sora was back at their apartment, in bed feeling a little under the weather and Axel had been working for the day. At this time, he should be back home now. Probably wondering either where I am or where dinner was. He was such a glutton when it came to eating.

The nice thing about being with Riku was that we didn't need to talk. It was comfortable without the words, which made it easier to eat the ice cream we had gotten. We were approaching the apartment.

"You still want me to kick his ass into helping you a little bit more?" Riku asked seemingly out of the blue. I laughed, teeth clenching the leftover popsicle stick that hung in my mouth.

"Oh, definitely. "Trusting my better judgment" is too poor of an excuse to get out of wedding planning."

Riku smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Well this'll be fun. We should probably record this for Sora. I'm sure he'd love to see it."

I realized then that Riku was more than Sora's protector. He was mine as well.

* * *

**Meaning:**

"Axel, why did you ask me to marry you?"

I had been dying to ask this question but had always felt that I shouldn't. Of course he asked me because he loved me. But that wasn't the reason I was looking for. There had to be more.

"Because I want to be with you. Because this is a true commitment. Because this way you and I are bound together by law. Because I'll have legal access to your money." He laughed at his last statement as I punched his shoulder. "Kidding about the last one. Kinda." He stuck his tongue out jokingly.

We were in the park. It was nighttime and the sky was clear of any clouds. It was the perfect night for star gazing, which was what we were doing. This wasn't the first time, either. Laying out in the public park on a warm blanket was something Axel and I had been doing for a long time since we started officially dating. In fact, this was what we had done on our first date.

"I'm marrying you, Roxie, because I love you. And this is a bond, a symbol to everyone that I snatched you up and I'm never letting you go. No one else can take you from me." He rolled onto his side, swinging an arm around my waist, never taking his eyes away from the stars. "Why did you say 'yes?'"

I didn't answer his question right away. I kissed him instead, slowly, sweetly. I craved the tingle his lips left on my own. I wanted him to bring his hands up and cup my face like he always did when we kissed, like he was hoping to keep the moment going forever.

Pulling away, his thumb stroking my cheek lovingly, I laughed before I answered his question. "I'm marrying you for the life insurance I'm taking out on you of course." I laughed some more. He frowned, knowing I was joking.

"I love you too," I whispered and dove in for another kiss.

* * *

**Cake:**

"How about we do a different flavor for each layer of the cake? That way people can choose what they want."

I knew that Axel would join me for the cake testing. It was food, like he'd pass that up. This was pretty much the only assistance I was getting from him for getting the wedding ready. Sorry, this and the dinner menu. Basically if it had to do with food, he was all eager for helping me.

"Whatever you want, babe," he told me. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't exactly helping. He was enjoying the free cake too much.

"What's your favorite so far?" I asked, hoping to get something useful from him. Axel tapped his chin with the end of his fork. "The vanilla cake with the strawberries in the middle. That was good."

I agreed with him on that. Though I was an avid chocolate lover. The chocolate cake with the peanut butter ganache was really good and I was sure to make certain that that was part of my cake.

The woman who had been helping us and bringing samples came to the table. "Do you boys have any questions?" she asked.

Axel raised his hand as though he were back in high school. "Which cake do you think is best for being smushed in someone's face? You know, for when we feed each other the cake?"

Needless to say, the woman looked baffled. I just put my head down on the table, wishing I hadn't brought him with me."

* * *

**Wedding:**

Defining true wedding tradition, I had Mom walk me down the isle. All dressed up in my white tux, the red highlights of my tie and such adding the splash of color, I felt fully prepared for this impending moment. The butterflies in my stomach were going wild as I looked up to see Axel. He was standing up at the alter, black and red tux, the Ying to my Yang.

I can't really say what the ceremony was like. I was so excited, so eager. I repeated the spoken words that bound me to Axel, those vows that I promised. For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health. As long as we both shall live.

It was perfect. For all of, what, ten minutes? A wedding ceremony really wasn't long at all. But for those ten minutes, I was in my happy bubble of perfection. Surrounded by love that, two years ago, I had thought was hopeless to find me. My expectations for nothing but loneliness had been blow away by one person that I had no intentions of starting a relationship with in the first place. And now, today, I was marrying him.

My idiot. My love. My fiancé.

"I do."

"I do."

My husband.

He kissed me when we were told to kiss. It was like he held back his love for the past few months only to pour it into this one kiss. This commitment that we would forever be together. I wouldn't had to worry about sitting alone in my apartment (_our_ apartment). Because he'd be there when I needed him. I couldn't possibly be happier. I couldn't ask for anything else. I had everything now.

After walking back down the isle, finally a married couple, I was overcome by happiness. I couldn't believe it. I felt like a sappy girl, but who could deny such a thing when it made you so damn happy?

Outside, as the guests poured out behind us, I felt like we were alone. As he held me, kissed me, I felt like I was trapped in a sugar rush by how sweet this whole thing was.

Last time we were together at a wedding, it had been one spicy night, a hot night that had brought us together and made this wedding day happen.

This sickeningly sweet wedding day.

* * *

**I hadn't wanted to drag this one out much (to be honest, I just wanted it to be done and ready to be posted on 8/13). Perhaps not one of my best, but it's nighttime and I'm tired. Besides, two fics for one special day is enough to compensate.**

**So if you haven't read the counterpart "Spicy" then do so, if you please. Mature people, that one is lemony. Fair warning to you, don't say I gave you none.**

**Reviews? They'd be nice.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
